


Wise Doctor Life

by gyeouliesgarden



Category: Bidulgi Couple, GomGom Couple, WinterGarden - Fandom, iksong - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeouliesgarden/pseuds/gyeouliesgarden
Summary: My take on how they knew about our dear #WinterGarden couple.
Relationships: Chae Songhwa/ Lee Ikjun, Chu Minha/ Yang Seokhyung, Jang Gyeoul/ Ahn Jeongwon, Lee Iksun/ Kim Junwan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**The Brokenhearted and The Brave Soul**

**Bong Salon.**

"Chu Minha-seonsaeng! Come here. Come here. Bong Kwanghyeon 교수님 has some news for us!" Do Jaehak-seonsaeng calls me as I order cafe-latte. This is not good. I am not that interested anymore. After getting rejected that Christmas day, I think I have to seriously move on now. But,...

"Aniyo. It's okay."

"Huh? There's also about Yang Seokhyung 교수님. Are you not interested?" Yes, it would be weird if I am not interested. You put yourself into this Chu Minha. This is your own doing. I have no choice, but to sit with them.

"Now, didn't I tell you before that Seokhyungie had a wife? They divorced because of his family circumstances. I heard that they're in contact again. You see, Seokhyungie is rich. I think he's next to Jeongwonie. If it wasn't because of his father, I don't think they would have divorced." Right. I forgot about her. _His ex-wife._ She came back.

"Chu Minha-seonsaeng, are you okay?" Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng asks me. She notices that I am not asking questions regarding this topic which I am supposed to be interested in.

"Ah. Yeah. Sorry. So, uhm, are they going back together, 교수님?"

"That's what I do not know. But, according to some, they may be patching up things. They were seen in this cafe just last week." Oh. First, cafeteria. Now, they were also seen here. Great. So much going on for your own little crush, Chu Minha.

"Seokhyungie is always alone. I don't think he's lonely but, it's also good to have someone right beside him. Oh right. Jeongwonie. I heard that he's dating someone now," Bong Kwanghyeon 교수님 says by which Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng chokes on her drink. That is right. Despite telling me that he doesn't need anyone right now, he still deserves to be with someone, even if it's not me.

"WHAT?! Ahn Jeongwon 교수님 is dating now? How is that possible? You said that whoever has a crush on him would have to beat God first," a flabbergasted Do Jaehak-seonsaengnim says. I think we all are. Wait.

"Are you alright?" Ahn Chihong-seonsaeng asks Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm sorry. Please continue, 교수님." I look at her suspiciously. There is no sign of feeling sad or anything. I wonder what's going on inside her head. She likes Ahn Jeongwon 교수님 and just now there's a rumor he's going out with someone, yet she appears alright?

"Right. I also wonder who is that brave soul who beat God. I was pretty sure that he was going to be a priest. I heard that he even talked to the director. Jeongwonie has never been interested in a woman before. Like I said, he didn't even have dating experience back in college," Bong Kwanghyeon says. I'm still looking at the ever-quiet Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng.

"I think it's much better that he stays though. He is a good doctor. Currently, he's the sole pediatric surgeon here in our hospital. What would have happened if he went away?" Yong Seokmin-seonsaeng says.

"What do you think? Of course, our Pediatric Surgery department would have closed down. There's no way it could operate without a doctor. I also think it's a good thing that Jeongwonie stays. But, I'm still curious about his woman."

"Gyeoul-ah!" Speaking of the devil. We all look at the person who just called Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng. _Gyeoul-ah?_

"You're just here. Why aren't you answering my messages?" Ahn Jeongwon 교수님 asks her.

"And what is going on in here? What is this? Why are you with them, Kwanghyeon-ah?"

"Nothing. Nothing, 교수님. Why are you looking for me? Is there an emergency? Let's go."

"Ani. I was just wondering if you had breakfast yet. I bought your favorite egg drop sandwiches. Let's eat in my office?"

"Not yet. Okay, 교수님. Let's go, we'll be going first then," Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng says as Ahn Jeongwon 교수님 takes her hand and they proceed to walk away together, not minding anyone.

A moment of silence for this big revelation. This girl! That is why she's been silent for awhile now!

"I think that just solves the mystery. We now know who is that brave soul. Now that I think about it, Jeongwonie has been quite different to Gyeoulie."

"Woah. Who would have known? Our Long Winter-seonsaeng has captivated our Buddha 교수님," Yong Seokmin-seonsaeng says.

"That girl! I am her bestfriend and yet, I am just as surprised as you guys are! I deserve a series of explanation," I jokingly say. I am happy for her, of course. At least, one of us made it with her crush. I think I have to step up my game and find a new crush now that Yang Seokyung 교수님 seems to be getting back with her wife.

"Wait. What just happened? Why is Ahn Jeongwon 교수님 holding hands with Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng?" a slowpoke Do Jaehak-seonsaeng confusedly questions. There will always be someone like this in a group.

"Let's go. Let's go. We still have outpatients to see. Do Jaehak-seonsaengnim. Please think about it a little more," I tell them as we all start to stand up except of course our resident slowpoke who still remains situated in his seat.

"Hahaha. Hyung, you can do this. Take your time," Ahn Chihong-seonsaeng says as he taps his shoulder.

"Wait... Wait..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary camping day featuring our IkSong with our cute Uju.

**Together**

**One Summer Day.**

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

"Yes, yes. Coming."

"Good morning, sir. Here is a package for Ms. Chae Songhwa," the delivery man says as I open the door. _Package again?_

"Ah yes, thank you. Where should I sign?" I ask the delivery man.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day!"

"Yes. Thank you also."

"Oh come on, Chae Songhwa! What is this? You have like 10 packages delivered in 3 days," I say to my wife. 

"They are for uri cute Uju! Mini camping tools. You like them, right Uju-yah?" Songhwa answers as she fixes the cap of our son.

"Yes, eomma."

"Then, tell your father to stop nagging me now," she tells uri cute Uju and gently pushes him towards me. 

"Abeoji, can you please stop nagging eomma? I like everything that she buys for me." He then winks at me. 

"That's right. Ah, good boy, uri cute Uju." _Ah. These two will be the death of me. They are so cute together._

"Arasseoyo. Arasseoyo. I will never win against the two of you." They giggle thereafter. "So, are you guys ready?"

"Aye Aye, Captain!" they both say cheerfully as I pick up our camping stuff. 

"Okay then, let's go!"

Life has been good to me. It has been three years since I confessed to Songhwa before I went to Spain. And it has been a year since we got married. Fortunately, I took that leap of faith that day. And now, I am happy. I am content. Songhwa wholeheartedly loves our cute Uju, the same way our cute Uju lover her Songhwa eomma. Words are not enough to express how grateful I am of these two. 

_My greatest blessings._ I say to myself as I look at the both them in the backseat - singing along with my stereo playing our favorite Aloha. 

"Slow down. Slow down the beat. You guys are too fast. Hahaha."

" 'Cause your love is so sweet

You are my everything

Cheosnal bame dan kkume jeojeo

Haneun mari anya nan byeonhaji anha

Ojik neoman barabolgeoya oh,..." They both loudly and cheerfully sing despite being off the beat. I laugh at their antics.

Aigoo. Our life would have been perfect if not for this. Nobody's perfect anyway so it's okay. I now have two tone deaf people under my roof. 

"Appa, appa, I caught a grasshopper. See?" uri cute Uju says. That is right. We are currently indulged in insect-hunting. We just finish eating our lunch. 

"Uju-yah, come here. I just caught a cute butterfly," Songhwa says on the other side. 

"Woah, eomma. It's beautiful. I hope Mone can come see this."

"Alright Uju-yah. We will bring Mone along next time," I smile as I recall the face of my future daughter-in-law, Jang Mone. Oh children. I wonder then if they would actually be the endgame. 

"Really, Appa? Kamsahamnida."

After a number of grasshoppers, butterflies, dragonflies, and all other insects that exist here, sleep and weariness has finally visited our Uju. He is currently sleeping inside the tent while Songhwa and I are sipping are afternoon coffee. 

"Ikjun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what," I look at her confused. 

"Thank you for this. Thank you for letting me be a permanent figure in your lives," Songhwa says as she smiles gratefully. 

"Ani, Songhwa-yah. Uju and I thank you for letting us in your life. We are forever grateful for this, Chae Songhwa-gyosunim," I truthfully tell her as I bow to her.

"Yeah, yeah. You are always both welcome, Lee Ikjun-gyosunim," she also bows then laughs genuinely. I also laugh with her. 

"Saranghae."

"Nado, saranghae."

It has been a roller-coaster ride between Songhwa and I but, I would not have it the other way.

There may be a lot more difficult and tougher challenges along our way. 

But, one thing is for sure. 

We are together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This fic contains my random thoughts so each chapter exists independently. Thank you.


End file.
